jerichofandomcom-20200214-history
New Bern-Jericho War
Hostages Was a brief war that begun when a deal between Jericho and New Bern took hold, when New Bern took 10 men from Jericho to help build Wind Turbines for the Town. But when the debt is not payed the 2 towns broke out into an all out war. When New Bern starts shelling Jericho with mortars, they block their borders. Johnston Green was killed in the war. Eric and Heather are being held by New Bern. it may be collateral for the deal. If New Bern doesnt get its spring crops, then they might kill the two. However when Jake and Robert go and find the two, Jake ends up in jail with Eric. While Heather's status is unknown. Start of the War Started when a few men from New Bern try to get Salt from the Mine. it is believed that New Bern fired first. Then a gun battle between deputies, and New Bern men takes hold. Jim Dawson is the first to die. Hostage Escape Hawkins comes to break Eric and Jake out of Jail. Meanwhile Johnston is visiting New Bern. Once Eric and Jake escape they are met with heavy gunfire. The 2 along with Hawkins kill many New Bern men. If the clash at the salt mine didnt start the war. This was the action that made it official. *New Bern: Killed 9-12 deputies Mortars New Bern was making Mortars to attack Jericho. New Bern sets up several sights to hit Jericho. Several are shot into the city. Stanley and several other people go toward the area where the mortars came from. They are met with heavy fire. Many Jericho men are killed *Estimated death toll 6-8 killed. Hijacking of Mortar truck This results in many New Bern men being killed. Many New Bern men are taken hostage. Thanks to Jonah New Bern is defeated. But Jonah takes all the ammo, gas and trucks. Leaving Hawkins to gather all his arsenal of weapons. *Jericho: men death toll 2-3 *New Bern: death toll 10+ Arming the town Hawkins has many weapons. He gets the weapons together with Jake. Then they drive to the town hall and distrubute the weapons to any able body person over the age of 16. Hawkins own daugther is guarding the Town Hall. Battle on the Trail The battle takes place when Hawkins spots severl trucks heading toward Jericho. Jake and the Jericho fighters are waiting for them. There they are met with heavy fire from New Bern. Johnston and several others get the tank ready. The tank heads toward the New Bern fighters making them scramble for cover. They fire one round into a truck blowing it up. *Possible 5-10 killed Battle on the Trail 2 The next battle was less then a few hours later. This time it involves more men from New Bern. At the sametime Hawkins takes he tank and heads toward the railroad tracks. A train with appearent New Bern fighters is heading toward the city. But he will not let it arrive. He takes the tank and sits it in the middle of the track. The train then hits the tank and derails. *Unknown killed End of the war The war was ended when an Allied States Air Force (A.S.A.F.) A-10 Thunderbolt dropped what appeared to be a Napalm Bomb in the middle of the battleground. Later the Allied States (A.S.) Army, under the command of Major Edward Beck, took the 2 leaders of the opposing sides for a forced Cease Fire. New Bern in Lockdown New Bern is sent into lockdown by the AS Army. They are also under Martial Law. Note in the season one finale Colonel Hoffman of the Allied States Marine Corps (ASMC) is seen getting men ready to go to Jericho. In season two debut. Major Beck of the Allied States Army is seen taking Jake and Consantino into a house. There is no known reason why Col. Hoffman doesnt reappear in the series. Gallery Start of the war.png Bobs ep 19.png Mort again.png Mortars ep 19.png Mort ep 19.png Category:Season One Category:Season 2 Category:New Bern Category:Jericho, Kansas Category:Wars